


Procrastination

by Howling_Eclipse



Series: To Scales, Bound [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: "What are you reading?"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: To Scales, Bound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke and then my brain ran away with it

Owen was, quite simply, extremely bored. His raptors were being looked over by one of the new vets, Zach was doing homework for one of his college courses, and Claire and the rest were all busy with meetings and paperwork and other boring technical details that he didn't want any part of. So naturally this left him with very little to do.

Actually...now that he thought about it, Zach usually wasn't one to focus on homework for so long without bribery. He should probably go make sure he hadn't fallen asleep or anything. He went to the room and knocked on the door, and, upon receiving no answer, slowly opened it to see Zach utterly engrossed in reading something on his computer screen. Owen crept closer.

"What are you reading?" Owen spoke, somewhat loudly, from right behind Zach. The younger male yelped, badly startled, before jabbing the power button on the computer's monitor and turning it dark.

"NOTHING!" Zach replied, blushing brightly as he spun around to face Owen, who simply raised an eyebrow and pushed his chair to the side and turned the monitor back on, shrugging off Zach's embarrassed attempts to stop him.

".....Zach. This is _us._ Why are you reading.... _fanfiction_....involving _us_?" Owen asked his mate slowly, somewhere between incredulous and struggling not to laugh at the absurdity of that statement. Zach seemed to blush even harder at the question.

"I got sidetracked...and they're adorable. And there's this one author, Chasyn, who wrote a lot of fics with different settings...like one where you're the raptor shifter instead of me or one where we're all shark mermaids and all sorts of stuff. And I wanted to read more but he has to post more." Zach admitted, not meeting Owen's eyes.

Owen laughed and kissed him. "I'll have to check them out then.... _after_ you finish the homework you were supposed to be doing." He told him. Zach's homework was important, after all, if he wanted to pass his classes and get the job he wanted.

"Fiiiiiiiine." Zach whined, clicking off of the page and back to what he had been originally looking up for his class. Owen smiled and ruffled his mate's hair, before pulling out his phone and looking up the stories Zach had been reading...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't quite know where this will fit in the timeline but oh well


End file.
